


A winter's dance

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: One moment of fun for you is the moment everything changes for Thranduil.





	A winter's dance

The winter had finally come to Middle Earth, it was the coldest by far, lakes had frozen solid, the snow was so deep only the elves could walk upon it, you were tucked up in the grand library of Mirkwood, reading a book next to the fire when Legolas entered the room carrying a bag and shaking the snow off his cloak “here you are (y/n), I have found your things, there were stuck up one of the highest trees in the forest.”

Removing your eyes from the book you looked up to him with a smile, turning back to the book you marked your page and stood up walking over to him you took the bag off him “thank you Legolas, I would have gone out and looked for it myself, but since you elves can walk on the snow, and I can’t, I thought it would be better to ask you to keep an eye out for it, and you were going out on patrol” you smirked as you returned to your seat.

Opening the bag you pulled out the item, smiling to yourself “what are they?” Legolas asked as he walked over taking the seat across from you.   
“Ice skates” you proudly said turning one of the boots over in your hands, running your fingers along the side of it, you had always admired the craftsmanship of the boot makers, running another finger along the shiny blades hidden under the protective guard, you looked up at Legolas and saw his confused look, giggling to yourself you thought you had better put him out of his misery “these will help me walk and run on frozen water, while I am here but most of all us humans love to dance on ice, well where I come from anyway”

“Dance? On the ice, is that not dangerous for you humans?” Legolas asked in a worried tone.

“Somewhat yes, but before I ended up here I was a professional ice skater, it was my job, I had trained since I was a little girl, like how you have probably been trained with your bow” you explained to him and watched as the worry disappeared from his face.

Placing the boots on you stood and walked around the library with the blade covers on as Legolas shook his head at your human ways, standing he walked over to the door and collected his cloak “I’ll have to watch you do this dancing on ice one time, before you return to your world, and don’t worry about Father, he’ll get used to you.” 

“If Legolas if, I only hope that Gandalf and Lord Elrond you speak off can help me, get back home” you said as you watched Legolas nod and leave the room, returning to the chair you took off the skates and pulled your boots back on, returning to your book, after a while you looked into the flames of the fire and your mind was made up, you decided to make your way down to the lake, Legolas had shown you the day before to get out onto the ice with your skates.

….

Walking through the halls of Mirkwood Thranduil was not in the mood, not only was there a human in his kingdom, but one that was not from Middle Earth, and he had to babysit her till Gandalf and Lord Elrond could get to Mirkwood, after the winter had gone according to the letter he received, hearing scrapping sounds coming from the lake where they would send the barrels down for the bargeman to collect, Thranduil was confused the lake was frozen, and no barrels had been sent, so what was making that sound. 

Walking onto the balcony his icy pale blue eyes saw the cloudy night sky, making it hard for any living creature to see anything in the dark, but not for Thranduil his eyes where elf eyes, and they were better than an eagles, he could see much further than them and he had excellent night vision, turning them down towards the lake he saw a figure down on the it, looking closer at the figure he saw it was a human, and that human just had to be you making the elvenking roll his eyes, what were you doing? 

Skating around on the ice, you were in your element, crossing your feet you slowly built up speed, until you pushed yourself forward and into a spin, feeling the wind in your hair, you let yourself go and started to do the last dance routine you had been doing before leaving the ice rank and waking up here in Mirkwood sounded by confused elves Legolas being one of them, humming a song you moved your arms and feet to it, not knowing that Thranduil was watching from above.

The sky was full of clouds but the moon shone brightly, almost like a spotlight illuminating you, as you twirled around on the spot, before zig-zagging your way around the frozen lake you were slowly joined by fireflies that hovered slightly above you outlining your whole body, your soft hums reached Thranduil’s ears and made them twitch in delight, Thranduil watched as you leaped into the air while the fireflies flew behind you like a silent partner joining you in the strange dance, gracefully you landed on the lake again, Thranduil was amazed at the speed you had picked up seeing how you were a human you had to be carried into his kingdom, but your movements out on the lake were so graceful, how every small movement had its place in this strange dance you were doing, slowly it was pulling him in, he couldn’t look away, all he wanted to do was watch you.

After a few more small hand and body movements you came to a full stop holding your hands across your chest in an X formation, as you looked up into the sky watching as the fireflies drifting up and into the night away from you, Thranduil watched them raising into the sky and saw the clouds slowly rolling back reviling the starry night sky, softly exhaling the breath he didn’t know he was holding he turned his eyes back onto you as he raised his hand to his face, brushing his fingers under his eyes and saw the lonely tear that had fallen on his fingertip.

Catching your breath you skated back towards the lakeside, to collect your boots, before returning inside not knowing that Thranduil had been watching you the whole time, sitting down on the rock you wrapped your borrowed cloak around yourself as you changed into your boots, you had no idea that your hour of fun had melted the ice that night, the ice that covered Thranduil’s heart, and he now silently wished that winter would stay forever just like you.


End file.
